1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commodity order system capable of putting in an order for a commodity via an Internet from a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a system for selling a commodity, for example, a system for selling a commodity by mail order by using a communication device such as an Internet, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-53444, is known.
According to such a communication system, a seller of a commodity sets up a home page (i.e., a web page) by oneself and provides the information with regard to a commodity, a charge and the like and a procedure for ordering the commodity, paying the charge and the like to a user of the Internet (i.e., a customer). Then, if the ordering procedure is completed, the seller of the commodity will distribute the ordered commodity to a customer via a distributing company.
However, according to such a mail order system, a seller of a commodity does not meet a customer with each other in general, so that it is difficult for the both of the seller and the customer to judge whether they are reliable or not. Accordingly, this has involved many problems such that, for example, a commodity different from one that the customer ordered has been delivered to the customer, the commodity that the customer pay the charge for has not been delivered to the customer and the customer does not pay the charge even he or she receives the commodity.